


5 Times Bucky Kissed Steve (+1 Time Steve Kissed Bucky)

by keepitdreamin



Series: Stucky Punk AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Hipster Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Punk Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Bucky Kissed Steve on Places Other Than His Lips + 1 Time Steve Kissed Bucky On the Lips</p><p>punk!Bucky/ Hipster!Steve.<br/>In same universe as Impatient Punk but can be read separately.</p><p>Rated for mild language and some suggestive content (but nothing explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Bucky Kissed Steve (+1 Time Steve Kissed Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know if you haven't read Impatient Punk: Bucky is a lazy kinda soft punk (25), Steve is a hipster and an art professor (28), and now they're dating. That's it. The rest is pretty self explanatory.
> 
> So this isn't every time they kiss (obviously), just a few instances. And it's kinda chronological? Idk, I didn't really think it out that much.
> 
> It's a little different than other things I've done before. Hope you like it?
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes!

**1\. Cheek**

The first time Bucky kisses Steve, he's just walked him home from the movies, like a true gentleman. As they stand on the stoop, Bucky cracks a stupid joke, but it leaves Steve nearly doubled over in laughter. Bucky watches him, eyes bright and lips quirking up at the corners. Bucky leans down and casually presses a chaste kiss to Steve's cheek, mid laugh, before hopping off the steps and waving goodbye. Steve leans against the railing and watches his casual stroll down the street, not at all watching the way his hips sway enticingly or the way the chains on his jeans move with him. He's nearly half a block away before Steve even registers what happened, and it takes him 8 tries to unlock the door.

* * *

 

**2\. Knuckles**

“Hey, get out of here!”

Steve tried to raise his head from where it rested on the ground, but he only managed to peel open his eyes. His glasses had been knocked off, so he could only see a blurred figure in the entrance of the alley. The other blurred shapes standing over him seemed to hesitate, but as the other figure stepped forward intimidatingly, they ran the other way.

“Hey man are you- Steve! What the- Are you okay?!? What happened?!” Steve groaned slightly as the figure- he now realized was Bucky- fluttered around him and gently pulled him into a sitting position leaning against the wall.

“Steve, Steve, man, can you answer me please? Shit, shit, shit. Steve, Steve, please, please, say something.”

Steve groaned out, “Can you give me my glasses?” He coughed and could taste the blood on his tongue.

Bucky sat back on his heels and let out a breathy laugh. “You're beat half to shit and you want your glasses?”

Steve ignored the question and raised a hand to his mouth, dabbing at his split lip.

Bucky huffed again and moved away, scanning the ground until he spotted the glasses peeking out from under a trash bin.

“Here I got 'em. Remarkably, they aren't even broken.” He paused back in front of Steve who was breathing a little easier and flexing his appendages to see if any were broken, and shook his head. Bucky dropped gracefully to sit cross legged in front of Steve and toy with the glasses stems. “So what's the verdict?” he asked as Steve finally settled back against the wall.

Steve shrugged with a wince. “Bruised, not broken.” Bucky rolled his eyes and carefully placed the glasses on Steve's face. Steve blinked, readjusting his vision, then smiled gratefully at Bucky, whose heart might have just skipped a beat.

“So what happened, here? Did you just _let them_ beat you up?” Bucky asked, arms crossed, looking at Steve exasperatedly.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I got a few shots in.” Steve made a fist, raising it aggressively at Bucky. With a cocked brow, he caught Steve's hand in his own and raised it, inspecting it intently.

Very, very gently, he brought it to his mouth and pressed kisses to the bruised knuckles. “Yeah, yeah. A prized fighter, that's what you are.”

Steve laughed as Bucky continued, “You're like Rocky but cuter.” He laid another kiss on Steve's knuckles before standing and dusting off his jeans. “Think you can walk?” he asked, extending a hand out to Steve.

Steve took Bucky's proffered hand, but winced as he tried to stand. Bucky laughed at the frustrated look on Steve's face and scooped him up into his arms.

“Hey!” Steve struggled for a second, but with another wince he lay still in Bucky's arms.

“Come on, let's get you patched up. And then you can tell me exactly what happened, and who I'll need to track down and beat the fuck out of later.” Steve huffed, and slung an arm around Bucky's neck, readjusting himself more comfortably into a proper bridal style hold.

“Just take me home you punk,” he mumbled into Bucky's neck

Bucky smirked. “Thought you'd never ask.”

* * *

 

**3\. Nose**

Georgia thoroughly enjoyed Professor Rogers classes. He was cute, if wildly unattainable, and blushed easily which added about 10 times the cuteness. She enjoyed the classes even more when nameless punk man started sitting in. Professor Rogers didn't offer any explanations, and the students were too intimidated by the punk to ask. Georgia didn't really care what his name was, she just generally enjoyed his aesthetic and the way he smirked at students who talked about him behind his back. As a rule, she didn't participate in the rumor mill, but if she happened to be listening when someone said Rogers was the heir to a gang and mystery punk was his bodyguard and it was purely platonic, followed by someone disagreeing vehemently and claiming Rogers had won him in a bet and it had developed into something more, well it wasn't really her fault.

One day, Professor Rogers was at the front of the room teaching; mystery punk was, as usual, just to the side in Steve's desk, feet propped up and watching the class through half closed eyes; and Georgia was absentmindedly doodling in her notebook as she listened to the lesson. It took her a while to realize that the professor was coughing more than usual. A moment later and he had stopped talking all together.

A worried glance up showed Professor Rogers leaning against the board, struggling to catch a breath. Before any of the class could move, nameless punk had jumped up and rushed to his side. Georgia couldn't hear from her seat, but it seemed like nameless punk was whispering soothingly as he gently moved Rogers till he was sitting, then patted around his jacket till he pulled out a small box- an inhaler, Georgia realized- and pushed it into the professor's hands. The punk sat back on his haunches, watching intently as the professor took a few puffs.

When he finally lowered the inhaler, he looked a little sheepish, and he muttered something- Georgia assumed some kind of thank you. She watched as the punk shook his head, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the tip of the professor's nose. Rogers blushed violently as nameless punk helped him up, then wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him, the class looking on in astonishment and awe.

“Uh, class dismissed.” Professor Rogers motioned to the door. “We'll pick up the lesson next time.”

As they packed up, the boy next to Georgia muttered under his breath, just so she could hear, “Get outta here. I gotta fuck my boyfriend silly right now as a thank you gift.” Georgia tipped her head back and laughed.

* * *

 

**4\. Forehead**

The lights were bright. Reaaally bright. Steve couldn't remember getting lights that bright and suspected someone had switched them out as a prank.

“I can assure you, no one switched your lights.”

Steve startled. Had he said that out loud?

“Yes, you did. Steve come on. You need to get to bed.”

Steve groaned and buried his face in an arm. Bucky's arm, he realized. Bucky was carrying him into his house. Why was Bucky carrying him into his house? He wracked his brain for a reasonable answer.

“Did we get married?” he slurred finally.

Bucky laughed. “No, we didn't get married. You just got incredibly stupid drunk. I can't believe you tried to drink Nat under the table. She's _Russian_. She was practically _raised_ on Vodka. You didn't stand a chance.”

Steve nodded. That seemed right. He could almost recall something about a shot glass and intense green eyes staring him down before it slipped away again.

“What are we doing now?” Steve asked, eyes closed. The rocking motion of being carried was starting to make him feel queasy.

“We,” Bucky said quietly, “are going to the kitchen.”

“Why?”

“To get you a glass of water and a granola bar so you don't die in the morning.”

Steve thought for a second. “Oh good.”

Steve rested his head against Bucky's shoulder as he heard the sound of water running and was slightly readjusted to free one of Bucky's hands.

“Now where are we going?” Steve asked as they started moving again.

“Now we are going to the bathroom to get some painkillers to put beside your bed for the morning,” Bucky explained gently.

“That's smart.” Steve yawned.

Bucky chuckled, warm breath tickling the top of Steve's head. “I know, I thought of it.”

In no time at all- Steve might have in fact fallen asleep for a second- Bucky was gently putting him down on the bed. Steve complained at the loss of heat and Bucky laughed, before moving down and slipping Steve's shoes and socks off.

Bucky pulled the blanket over and tucked it around him, smoothing it out lovingly. “All right Steve, there's water and painkillers on the bedside table. Be sure to eat the granola bar as well. It's not good to take pills on an empty stomach. You hear me? Promise you'll eat that.”

“I promise,” Steve mumbled, eyes drifting shut.

The light from the lamp flickered off, and Steve felt soft lips pressed against his forehead. “Good night, Steve,” Bucky murmured, warm breath washing over his face.

Safe and warm, Steve murmured sleepily, “thanks for taking care of me. I love you, you punk.”

 

When Bucky turned around at the door, Steve was already asleep and snoring. He chuckled as he gently pulled the door closed. “I love you too, you jerk.”

* * *

 

**5\. Neck**

They were at a party. Steve was a little fuzzy on who's party exactly, though he's pretty sure Natasha knows them since it'd been her suggestion. Steve, as the designated driver for their group (consisting of him, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Sam), wasn't drinking. Bucky, not held under any obligation to remain sober, had… A LOT. Steve had finally dragged him off the dance floor (where he'd been in an epic, drunken dance battle with Clint) and onto a sofa that had been shoved into the corner, away from the mass of gyrating bodies. Bucky had immediately snuggled up into Steve, just as happy here as anywhere else. Steve didn't mind, he enjoyed the warmth and liked running his fingers through Bucky's loose hair. The only problem? Bucky kept trying to kiss him.

“Aww Steeeve,” Bucky mumbled, face tucked into Steve's neck. Steve had shoved him down after yet another attempted kiss, and the way he gripped Bucky's neck said that he wasn't going to tolerate any more.

Steve rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. “I told you, you have gross alcohol breathe. No kissing.”

Bucky groaned and nuzzled his head in a little further into Steve's neck. “But I wanna kiss you,” he whined.

“I'm not kissing your stinky mouth.” Steve reiterated firmly.

After a moment's thought, Bucky spoke up again, “But what if I kiss you?”

“I already said, your breath is stinky. I don't want to taste that crap.”

Bucky chuckled into Steve's collarbone, “Not what I meant.”

“Then wha- ohhh...” Steve trailed off as Bucky pressed some open mouth kisses to his neck.

Steve tilted his head back subconsciously, offering better access to Bucky's lips. He almost moaned as Bucky licked a line across his pulse point, tongue stud scratching deliciously at his sensitive skin.

“Bu-oh-Buck,” Steve pushed on Bucky's head. Steve could feel Bucky smirk, before he lifted his head a little.

“Yeees?” he drawled.

Steve caught his breath, before speaking again. “You can't just- we're in public!” Steve hissed.

“I really don't think they mind us necking. It's not like I'm gonna blow you.”

Steve blushed and tugged lightly at Bucky's hair. “ _Bucky!_ ”

Bucky shrugged. “I just wanna kiss you Stevie… That's all I want. Can I, please?” His lips faintly brushed Steve's neck as he finished, waiting for an answer before he proceeded.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair a few times before he exhaled. “All right,” he let out quietly.

Bucky grinned and nuzzled Steve's neck once again. “Thank you, Stevie.”

* * *

 

**+1 Lips**

“Oh you _stupid_   _fucking_ _punk_ ” was all Bucky heard before he had a lap full of Steve Rogers.

He's not quite sure why. Steve had said he had a lot of work to do and to 'not disturb him, on pain of death,' so he'd been minding his own business, sitting in the corner and reading. But admittedly, he _had_ been tugging on his lip ring quite a lot, just habit really (conveniently forgetting that that drove Steve absolutely insane.)

Book tossed to the side, Steve's lips pressed firmly against his and this definitely progressing sooner rather than later, Bucky grinned and placed his hands on Steve's hips. He loved kissing Steve, but he loved it even more when Steve kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so when this started I was going to try making them all really short, but that didn't quite happen. They're all a little different and I'm not sure if I like it, but oh well, it's been written.


End file.
